Second Chances Taken
by Drindrak
Summary: The APTX-4869 did it's job correctly, killing Kudo Shinichi. Nagato Uzumaki sacrificed his life to return all of Konoha's, but he never expected to wake up after death. Especially as a child, in an unfamiliar world. AU, slight OOC, and the occasional OC.
1. The Shrunken Shinobi

**A/N: This is kinda a side project I am working on. There probably won't be quick updates for this (or any of my stories) for a while I'm in my final year of highschool, and my final exams are coming up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Shrunken Shinobi  


* * *

Kudo Shinichi, a renowned high-school detective, groaned in pain as what felt like fire rushed avidly through his body. He could barely breathe- a sign that his body was slowly shutting down. He knew he was dieing. Each of his breaths hurt, like his ribcage was contracting, and it was getting hard to continue to even keep his eyes open. **'**_I... I'm going to die, aren't I? ...'_ He mentally chuckled. He took another shallow breath. **'**_I'm sorry... Ran... I should have... listened to you... I shouldn't have... followed those men...' _He groaned weakly one last time, and, with that final breath, he whispered, "...sorry... Ran..." He shuddered as he exhaled, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Nagato coughed, causing a small dribble of blood to run down past his lips. He breathed heavily as he watched his red hair slowly fade to white. He had just returned all life he had taken back to Konoha. His head lolled forwards, and what little vision he had started to dim. He turned his gaze onto the frantic blond that had taken a few steps towards him. "Thank... you... Naruto..." He said, and the blond jumped slightly. _'Yes... Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki... I know... you are the prophecy child... the peace viaduct...'_He turned his head slightly to look at his partner, Konan. She had run up close to him, far closer than Naruto did, and was fretting over him, her eyes wide with fear. He smiled at her, trying his hardest to convey all the feelings he had kept locked up over the years. "...I... love... you..." He mumbled, before his eyes closed against his will. _'I'll miss... you... Konan...'_He accepted deaths grip, still smiling.

* * *

Nagato groaned a little as he came to. His body felt sore and it hurt. Which was strange. He was a shinobi, this amount of pain shouldn't be anything. A bright light shone into his eyes.

"OI! Call an Ambulance! We got an injured kid here!" He heard a woman's voice shout, and a man's voice answered before footsteps ran off. Nagato cracked open one of his eyes, but immediately closed it as the light was pointing directly at him.

"Ugh...bright..." He mumbled, slowly trying to sit up.

"Whoa kid, take it easy. Here, let me help you." He felt slim hands wrap around his midsection, and help him sit up. "Okay, I shut my flashlight off. Try opening your eyes." Nagato leaned back onto his hands, and tentatively opened his eyes. A woman knelt before him, a soft smile on her face. Her hair was brown and her eyes a calm blue colour.

"Where..." He rasped, before a bottle was shoved into his hands.

"Shh, take a few sips, alright?" Nagato nodded, and calmly sipped at the water. "Now, can you answer a few questions?"

"...yes."

"What's your name?" Nagato blinked. Many a person knew his name. He was a member of the infamous Akatsuki; a well known killer.

"...Nagato. Uzumaki Nagato." He muttered, taking another sip of water.

"That's a nice name. I'm Satou Miwako." He nodded and handed the water back. "Now, Nagato-kun, how old are you? Six, Seven?" Nagato frowned. He was in his late 30's. But the way she was talking to him, it was as if... Nagato quickly glanced down at his body. It was way undersized for him. He looked about six years old, and nothing like the battle hardened shinobi he used to be.

"I'm six..." He lied, marveling at his smaller body. He was a child once again! Was this his second chance; his chance to make everything wrong right once more, the right way?

"Great! I'm just going to call my superiors, alright? How about you finish that water, ne?" Nagato nodded and sipped once more at the half-full bottle. "Satou to HQ, come in HQ." Nagato watched as she talked into the box in her hands. Was it some kind of primitive Shinobi radio?

_**"**__**This is HQ. We read you Satou-keiji. What is the problem?" **_

"I found an injured kid, about six, behind the Mystery Coaster in Tropical Land. Says his name's Uzumaki Nagato. He has reddish-brown hair and what looks like an eye-defect. His eyes are purple; all purple. And there's rings in them too. He's wearing oversized clothes, so I'm afraid something of _that sort_ happened."

_**"**__**...copy that. Get him to a hospital, Megure-keibu will meet you there."**_

"Got it. Over and out." Satou returned her attention to Nagato, who was just finishing off the water bottle. "Well, Nagato-kun..." She trailed off as a siren sounded. "The ambulance is here." A pair of paramedics came rushing around the corner, a folded up stretcher in their arms.

"Is he coherent, miss?" Satou nodded.

"Yes. He was coherent enough to give me some of his personal info." The paramedics nodded, and placed the stretcher down. Nagato handed Satou her water bottle back, and allowed the medics to place him on the stretcher. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed at all the new sights, smells, sounds, and thoughts flooding his brain. _'What is an ambulance?'_ He thought, as the stretcher was picked up and they all went, hurrying, to the vehicle.

* * *

"Uzumaki Nagato-kun, eh?" Inspector Megure asked, and Satou nodded. They were making their way to Nagato's hospital room.

"Yeah. He's about six." Megure tilted his head slightly as they walked into Nagato's room. He was no longer wearing the oversized clothes they found him in. Instead, he was now wearing a slightly-large blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. That was the best that Satou could find that late at night.

"Nagato-kun?" The redhead glanced up, before returning his attention to the television in the corner.

"Excuse me, what is this box with moving manga inside?" He asked, pointing to the TV, where a flashy Anime was playing. The two police officers looked at each other.

"That's a television Nagato-kun."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Now, we have some questions. Where are you from?" Nagato kept his eyes on the TV as he thought about his answer. He couldn't tell them he was a wanted Shinobi. They might kill him. It wasn't as if he could defend himself. His body was still very sore and he could barely lift his arms.

"I don't know. It was always damp and dark." Megure jotted that down in his notebook.

"Alright then. Where are your parents?" Nagato's eyes widened briefly as his parents' mangled bodies flashed before his eyes. He shook his head to clear the images.

"I dunno." Megure nodded at Satou, and she left the room after giving Nagato one last glance.

"Son, it's alright. You can tell me."

"I really don't know, they died when I was young. And..." Megure's eyes hardened as he wrote that down.

"Well, you'll be placed in a foster home until we find someone to adopt you." As the inspector started to leave, Nagato asked something he'd been wondering about.

"Who's Kudo Shinichi? They mentioned him on that... TV thing."

"Shinichi-kun is a high-school detective! He's real good at it too. I got to go now, Nagato-kun, but I'll be back later, okay?"

"I see."

"Goodbye, Nagato-kun." Megure left quickly, leaving Nagato to sort through the flood of information in his brain once Kudo Shinichi was mentioned.

"Kudo Shinichi, high-school detective. Age 17. Blood type O. Likes to read Sherlock Holmes and imitates said detective the majority of the time. Last seen on a date with his best friend and love interest Mouri Ran in Tropical Land. Mouri Ran, karate champion. Age 17. Blood type O. Kudo Shinichi's love interest, though neither worked up the courage to confess. Kudo Shinichi ran off to follow a suspicious man in black, but was struck on the back of the head with a blunt object, possibly a metal pipe. He was then given some sort of pill, and forced to swallow, after which he died." Nagato muttered, flying through the memories slamming their way into his brain. Once they stopped, he held a hand to his forehead. "I just lived through an entire 17 years of life as a prodigious teenager..."

* * *

"There are no records of an Uzumaki Nagato matching his description in Japan, or in other databases. We... we think he was never registered after being born. To Japan and the rest of the world, Uzumaki Nagato does not exist." The Social Services worker said. Megure frowned.

"That is unfortunate."

"We'll need to create papers for him. This will take a while. During this time, however, he may still attend school. He is not a citizen of Japan, though, and can not leave the country."

"At least he can get an education." Megure sighed. "Do we have a name for a foster parent?"

"Yes, one... Hiroshi Agasa applied about a month ago. He has been cleared and may take the child when he is released from the hospital."

"Ah, Agasa-san! Nice man. Maybe he'll adopt him as well..."

* * *

"This is him?" Nagato turned his head to see an balding man enter his hospital room, Megure at his heels.

"Yes Agasa-san, this is Uzumaki Nagato. I'll go sign the release papers while you two get to know each other." Agasa smiled as Megure left of the room to give them some privacy.

"Hello Nagato-kun. You'll be in my care for a few weeks..." He trailed off as he stared at Nagato. "...you remind me of someone..."

"Kudo Shinichi, I suppose?" Agasa's eyes widened as he nodded.

"Why, yes, that's who!"

"Well of course you do. I was once Kudo Shinichi." Agasa blinked before he laughed.

"You're quite the prankster, aren't you?"

"No, it's true. You are Hiroshi Agasa, 52. I, as Kudo Shinichi, lived next door to you for the whole of my 17 years of life. You drive a yellow Volkswagen Beetle, whatever that is. You just come from a restaurant down the road, I believe it's name is... Culumbo?"

"I... yes, but how-"

"You have some sauce still in your mustache." Agasa gently touched his mustache. "A napkin depicting the restaurant's name is also sticking out of your pocket."

"Shinichi...? You're really Shinichi!"

"...no. I _was _Shinichi. I really am Uzumaki Nagato. I just have Kudo Shinichi's memories, for I was once him."

"I don't understand. Are you or are you not Kudo Shinichi?" Nagato sighed and hopped off the bed, giving his limbs a quick stretch

"How about we discuss this at your house. I do not like hospitals much."


	2. Elementary

**A/N: The second chapter is finally finished! It only took me _forever. _Anyway, as I mentioned in the last chapter, the updates will be few and far between since this is only a side project. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Elementary

"So... you're some sort of shrunken, dimension-hopping super soldier?" Agasa asked, staring at Nagato, who was sitting on the couch sipping from a cup of tea. Nagato gave a brief nod. "And you have this special bloodline thing that let you bring back an entire city, the only catch was that you gave your life for theirs?" Nagato nodded once again. He didn't tell Agasa that he was the one who destroyed the city in the first place and that there was more to his bloodline than bringing people back to life. He didn't think the whole controlling gravity and creating _moons_ thing would blow over well. "And the only reason you did so was because of a young man named Uzumaki Naruto, who changed your whole perspective on life with a single fight and a couple of words?"

"Yes, that is about all." Agasa gave a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"That's..."

"A lot to take in, I know."

"Well Shin- ah, I mean, Nagato-kun. Sorry, it's a bit of a habit to call you Shinichi."

"I understand Professor." Nagato gave him a tiny smile which Agasa returned with a much larger one.

"As I was about to say, Nagato-kun, I do believe our next course of action is to enrol you into elementary school." Nagato blinked.

"Elementary school?"

* * *

Nagato looked out from the inside of Professor Agasa's 'Beetle' at the many children who were rushing about, trying to get into the school as the bell rang. His eyes were wide as everyone seemed to be smiling and _playfully _pushing each other. Not one kunai or shuriken in sight, no one using a jutsu, no clans, and no bloodlines. It was everything he wanted for the Elemental Nations. It was true _peace._

"Nagato-kun? Are you ready to head in?" Nagato shook himself from his stupor and nodded, opening the car door and hopping out. He smoothed out his light blue jumper and brushed off his black pants before reaching behind him and grabbing his school bag, absently shutting the door after he did so. He gave the schoolyard another glance over, before looking up at Agasa.

"Shall we, Hakase?" Agasa gave him a small smile, and led him into the school. Nagato watched as a few straggling children shoved their outdoor shoes into a box and donned their indoor ones, before rushing off deeper into the school.

"You must be Agasa-san!" A female voice called. An older looking woman approached them, a large smile forming on her face when she looked down at Nagato. "And you must be Nagato-kun!" Nagato gave her a shy smile. "I'm your teacher for the next three weeks Nagato-kun. I'm retiring after my wedding. Just call me Sensei, okay?"

"Hai." Nagato mumbled, feeling a little overwhelmed. The sensei guided Agasa to a room near an emergency exit.

"Agasa-san, you can drop off the rest of Nagato-kun's paperwork here." Agasa nodded, and entered the room. The sensei dropped a hand onto Nagato's shoulder, and steered him down the hallway behind them. It took a lot of effort to prevent himself from flinching or attacking her. "Come along now Nagato-kun. Try to memorize the route to the classroom, alright?"

* * *

She led him into one of the noisier classrooms. "Settle down everyone!" She called, and the kids rushed to their seats quietly. "Class! This is your newest friend, Uzumaki Nagato-kun! Be sure to treat him nicely!" The class roared a hello at Nagato, who mumbled one back. "Alright Nagato-kun, there's a seat behind Ayumi-chan. Ayumi-chan! Please raise your hand!" A dark-haired girl near the back of the room blushed and shyly raised her arm up. "You can leave your stuff on your desk, and then we'll all go and show you around the school." Nagato nodded and started down the row. He sent Ayumi a small smile as he walked over, making her face redden further. He placed his bag on the desk and turned to the teacher. She called for everyone to stand.

* * *

"And over here, Nagato-kun, is the boy's washroom." Nagato nodded at the teacher, who then pointed at a large building outside. "And that large building is the indoor gymnasium. Down that hallway-" The teacher paused in her speech to point down a hallway to the class' left. "-is the library." She smiled down at him, and lead him down the hallway to the right, the class following at their heels. The stopped outside a pair of double doors. "This here is the cafeteria. You'll come here to eat lunch, okay?" Nagato nodded. "Great! Well, that's the whole school!" She checked her watch. "How about we all go out for an early recess to celebrate Nagato-kun's arrival!" The class cheered, and most of them ran off to a pair of larger, sturdier looking doors at the end of the hall. Three of the kids stayed behind as the teacher headed back to the classroom. Nagato recognized one of them as Ayumi, but the other two were a mystery to him. They were both boys, and each had dark hair. The larger of the two was rather heavyset, and had a small patch of hair missing from his head. The other boy was bookish-looking and had freckles.

"Hello again Ayumi-san. Who are your friends here?" Ayumi flushed red and mumbled something. The two boys got an irritated look on their face and glared childishly at Nagato, who just smiled politely back. _'Ayumi must like me. However, it would never work. I will have to let her down gently eventually.'_

"I'm Kojima Genta!" The larger boy said, tapping his chest with pride.

"I'm Tsubaraya Mitsuhiko." The bookish looking one said.

"I-I'm Y-Yoshida Ayumi, nice to meet you!" Ayumi stuttered out, giving a short but polite bow. Nagato bowed back.

"Uzumaki Nagato. It was nice to meet you, Ayumi-san, Genta-san, Mitsuhiko-san. Perhaps we should head outside for recess now?" Genta's eyes lit up.

"Yeah let's go! We can play soccer!" Nagato blinked in confusion.

"What is this soccer?" The three children froze and stared at him in shock. "What?"

"You don't know what soccer is?!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed, as Ayumi grabbed Nagato's arm.

"Come on Nagato-kun! We'll teach you how to play!" The three started chattering on and on about soccer and how it was played. Nagato let a smile come to his face.

* * *

Nagato kicked the ball halfway down the field towards the goal, and dashed to keep up with it. He sensed the other team try to gain on him and smirked. While Mitsuhiko explained further about Soccer, Ayumi and Genta rounded up their classmates and they created a game of it. He aimed up the ball with the goal and kicked hard, sending it flying past the boy who volunteered for goalkeeper. He felt like smiling widely at the feeling of freedom that running down the pitch without worrying about an enemy ninja trying to kill him gave him.

"Way to go Nagato-kun!" His teammates cheered. The other team gave him awe-filled looks. He was, as Ayumi and Genta called him, some sort of prodigy at the game. He never really got to play games as a child in the Rain Village, and he was quite the megalomaniac when he was older (plus the being strapped to the Gedo Statue thing made it hard to participate in sports). He felt his classmates run up to him.

"Wow Nagato-kun! How're you so good at soccer!" One of the girls asked. Nagato gave a slight shrug.

"I've never played soccer before. I like to read more than play." Nagato responded, and the class broke into excited chatter. Nagato made his way over to the three children he recognized. "Ayumi-san, Genta-san, Mitsuhiko-san, thank you for explaining soccer to me." He bowed to them, making Ayumi blush again.

"I-It was nothing Nagato-kun!" Ayumi raised her hands. "A-And please, call me Ayumi-chan!" Nagato gave her a nod.

"Alright then, Ayumi-chan. Then, shall I address you two as Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun?" The two boys looked at each other before nodding.

"Sure Nagato." Genta said. "Oh, Nagato! How'd you manage that goal?" Genta gestured to the net. Nagato blinked, and tilted his head.

"I simply kicked the ball in, Genta-kun." Okay, he may have infused a tiny bit of chakra into the ball to get it to go a bit faster and have more control over it, but they didn't need to know that.

"Wow Nagato! You really are a prodigy!" Nagato made to respond, when the buzzer rang. "Aw, we gotta get back to class now..."

* * *

Nagato carefully drew the hiragana characters that the sensei had asked them to. He let his mind drift at the repetitive motions of the writing. He wondered how Konan was doing. Was she watching over the Rain Village, like he asked her to in his will? She wouldn't ignore the final wishes of her last teammate. He smiled as he thought of her. How was she doing? Were her and Naruto in correspondence with each other? Probably not, seeing as she most likely continued to call herself an Akatsuki member. His thoughts drifted to Kisame and Tobi. He knew that they were in cahoots about something. Perhaps Kisame knows who Tobi really is. Not that false Madara as he calls himself. Heh, perhaps Kisame and Tobi were really-

"Nagato-kun! You've been writing your _ha _character all wrong!" The sensei's voice broke him from his reminiscing. He glanced down at his paper and frowned. He had made the third stroke before the second one.

"Sorry sensei. I was a bit distracted."

"It's okay Nagato-kun. Every other character on your sheet is perfect!" Nagato smiled, and began fixing his single error. He had time for reminiscing later.

* * *

"Oi! Nagato!" He heard Genta call, as he exited the school grounds at the end of the day. Nagato paused mid-walk, and turned to look back at the school. The three kids from earlier came rushing towards him with large grins. Well, Genta and Ayumi were grinning. Mitsuhiko looked worried about something.

"Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun, Ayumi-chan. How may I help you?"

"Well you see Nagato-kun, there's this haunted mansion, and Genta and I wanna go check it out! We were wondering if you wanted to come along? Mitsuhiko's coming too!" Nagato frowned.

"I'm sorry Ayumi-chan, but my care-giver is picking me up soon. I cannot go with you." Ayumi pouted.

"Well, then, can we come over?" Nagato blinked.

"Come over?"

"You know, hang out at your house!" Nagato still wasn't sure just what she meant. "Err, where do you live?" Oh, she just wanted to know if she and the two boys could play at the Professor's house! _What was with kids nowadays and their fancy slang terms?_ He smiled faintly at his thoughts as he responded.

"Beika Town, District 2, Block 22."

"Great! We'll be there in an hour!" Ayumi gave him a wave as she and the boys ran off in the opposite direction he had headed in. Nagato shook his head. _Kids._

"Nagato-kun!" His head snapped up at the call of his name. "Over here!" He turned his head to the road, and spotted the Professor. He jogged up to the car and nodded at the elder man.

"Agasa-san. Right on time." Agasa smiled at him, and popped open the passenger-side door.

"Well, I didn't have much to do! Ah, you might want to memorize the route home. There will be some days where I can't pick you up."

"I will try." Nagato glanced out the window as Agasa pulled into the road. "Oh yes, three of my..." He hesitated about what to call them. Were they just classmates? Or friends? "...classmates will be coming over in an hour. They wish to 'hang out' with me." Agasa gave a hearty chuckle.

"Already making friends! Well, let's hurry home then!"

* * *

Nagato sipped his cup of tea quietly, as Agasa fiddled with the TV, trying to get the cable box to work once again. He heard a loud crack and then Agasa cursed softly, pulling his hand away from the box with a pained hiss. Agasa frowned and shook his hand.

"Agasa-san, perhaps you should call a technician. This is not something you should be tinkering with." Agasa sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I guess I should." He stood, and made his way into the kitchen to use the phone. Nagato shook his head in amusement, and was just about to take another sip of tea when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" He called to the Professor, before hopping from the couch. He padded across the room to the front entrance, and quietly pulled open the door. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko stood on the other side, eyes wide in awe.

"Nagato! You live in a _circular _house!" Genta shouted. Nagato smiled politely.

"Come on in you three. The extra slippers are in the cupboard there." He moved out of the way and pointed to a small cupboard about a metre away form him. The three children ran in and quickly took off their shoes. Nagato walked past them to the living room. "This room's the living room. Ah, be quiet though, the Professor's on the phone."

"You live with a Professor Nagato?" Mitsuhiko asked. Nagato nodded.

"Technically speaking, yes. Professor Agasa."

"Cool!"


End file.
